


searching, with its hooks

by MsIzzyBee



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, FaceFucking, M/M, Not so rough sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial sort of, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-02-08 23:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12875685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsIzzyBee/pseuds/MsIzzyBee
Summary: Hux is curious about Kylo Ren.Kylo Ren punishes him for it.





	1. Chapter 1

His Master is speaking, but Kylo only catches fragments. The newly appointed General Hux is next to him, sharp and tense. Kylo swallows against the dread and rage liquid hot inside him, threatening to spill over in a molten wave. He clenches his hands into fists; squeezes his eyes shut behind his visor. _Focus, Focus_.

Kylo had known that this would happen. He had prepared for it. This means nothing, he tells himself. This is about building loyalty, Snoke had told him.

_"You will be sharing command of the most important vessel in the First Order. Your pride matters little in this matter."_

_Kylo had only nodded in response, but his Master still sensed his hesitancy. He always did._

_"The General has proven himself loyal."_

He had wanted to say his face was not a reward for sycophantic bureaucrats. He had held his tongue.

Now, Snoke has paused and Kylo can only assume that means one thing. He holds his breath tight and his fingers are steady as they undo the catches of his visor. He looks straight ahead, doesn't deign to look at Hux as his face is revealed.

He can't be hurt by Hux knowing he was once Ben Solo.

 

While Kylo on ship it is almost impossible to escape him. Hux is there on the shipwide holo announcements, on the bridge, in the holochamber in their jointly meetings with Snoke. And he is _curious_.

Kylo doesn't understand. What happened during their first meeting with Snoke should've been the end of it. Hux was given his prize and had clutched it tight to his chest like the greedy boy he was.

But Hux is _insatiable_. Every time they are near one another Kylo can feel Hux's interest like insects scurrying across his robes; black, oily, and chittering. Kylo shudders as he imagines them relentless in their search for weakness, pincers fumbling at the catches of his visor.

It's disgusting.

Fortunately, he is generally off-ship. He's gone on missions for weeks, sometimes months at a time.

He prefers it that way.

 

His latest mission had him gone for four standard months, the longest he had ever been away from the Finalizer in the years he has shared her command. He cracks his neck and sighs as he waits for the ramp to descend. He hasn't slept more than a few hours at a time for weeks and there are sharp pains radiating from his left shoulder to his fingertips. He scolds himself for resenting these facts. Physical comforts are below his training.

He takes a heavy step down to the ramp. He prides himself on continuing his pace unfazed, even as the worst possible thing happens.

Hux is standing at attention at the bottom of the ramp. His greatcoat is slung around his shoulders and the dark circles under his eyes are more pronounced than ever.

"General." Kylo greets, mindful of the 'troopers around them.

"Ren." Hux snaps, and frowns slightly as Kylo makes his way down the ramp. "I assume you are going straight to your quarters. If you are amenable, I will update you on the latest developments on Starkiller on the way there."

Kylo rolls his eyes several times through the seemingly endless walk to his quarters. Hux barely pauses to take a breath as he jabbers on about construction timelines and supply-line issues and a flu-like illness that debilitated the Stormtrooper population for several weeks.

"But of course, Captain Phasma assures me all units are now in fighting form. " Hux says as they enter the hallway to his quarters.

Phasma, now there was someone worthy of his respect. Her only fault seemed to be her unquestioning loyalty to Hux. Kylo punches in the code to his door and steps through doorway without so much acknowledging him. 

"Yes. Well." He doesn't turn to see the irritated look on Hux's face, and he smiles behind his visor. "I will see you tomorrow at 0900 for -"

The door closes behind him, cutting Hux off.

He allows himself a groan of relief as he sits down heavily in his rigid desk chair. He pulls off his visor and shakes out his hair, flat and greasy against his skull. His quarters smell faintly musty, and he can't remember if he programmed the cleaning droid to periodically activate or not. He lets his head fall back as he stares blankly up at the ceiling, enjoying his short peace.

He admits he was actually anxious that Hux would try to follow him in. He had been almost manic throughout their walk, and something like Kylo's need for privacy wouldn't matter an iota when he was like this. He amuses himself with the thought of Hux following him in, undisturbed by his own complete lack of social nicities.  
He sneers at the image: Hux fully clothed, uncomfortably hot and standing at attention in the 'fresher as Kylo showered. Steam slowly clouding the mirror, and Hux's waxen face twisting in disgust as recalls the error on a technician's part that lead to days of delays. Kylo wouldn't respond, wouldn't even acknowledge his presence. He would continue to wash himself as if he were alone; hot water pouring down his back and his teeth in his forearm as he jerked himself roughly with Hux none of the wiser.

Arousal spikes low in his belly and he springs out of his chair. It's been too long since he's slept properly, that much is obvious.

 

Snoke prefers the visor off during their meetings. He claims the vocoder makes it difficult to understand Kylo through the holoprojector, but Kylo privately thinks its to keep him humble. To remind him and Hux that Kylo is a mere man, and still subject to his Master's rule.

Their latest meeting has gone well: the construction of Starkiller is proceeding as planned, Kylo's own mission to gather intel about the location of a Resistance base a success. He basks in his master's praise.

It's then, that he makes his mistake.

He turns his head and looks at Hux unmasked for the first time almost a year. And that's when he feels it: a surge of curiosity, and beneath that, the swelter of attraction. From _Hux_.

Hux spins on his heel and exits the room, muttering something about being late for his next meeting. Kylo feels frozen, hands still clutching his visor. He'd laugh, if it wasn't so sad, so pathetic.

The General has a _crush_.

He wants, childishly, to get Hux to admit it. To crowd him against the nearest wall and find all his soft, vulnerable parts and _squeeze_ until he admits through tears and trembling breaths that _yes_ , _he wants him,_ _yes_. His cock twitches and he sucks in a breath.

No, he can control this.

He needs a plan.

 

He's meditating when the idea comes to him. It's so perfect and simple he laughs out loud. It rings out short and ugly- an uncommon sound in his chambers.  
That night he grabs his data pad and sends a meeting request to Hux in two days time, 21:00 hours, in Hux's quarters. He sends a brief message about needing more detail about the upgrades to the Stormtrooper armor.

Hux accepts his request only two minutes later.

 

He arrives at Hux's door at the appointed time.

"Ren." Hux answers the door still in his uniform, minus the greatcoat.

"General." He returns, and brushes past Hux and into his quarters. The front room is much like his own: a durasteel desk and chair with a holoprojector and data pad. A long, utilitarian couch.

"The 'trooper armor upgrades were covered extensively in the monthly Operations meeting. " Hux stands awkwardly in the middle of the room, as if unsure whether or not to ask Kylo to sit. "Which you declined to attend, as usual." Hux's pale eyebrows arch in disdain, but Kylo can feel the undercurrent of anxiety in him.

"I don't have the patience listen to several arrogant officers." He cocks his head, and takes a step forward. "So here I am, ready to listen to one."

"How gracious of you." He replies flatly. 

They end up with Hux sitting at his desk, the holoprojector showing them a model of the chest plate of Stormtrooper armor.  
He stands close to Hux, enjoying the feeling of looming over him. His thigh is pressed against Hux's shoulder; Hux had stilled at first, but hadn't moved away.

"As you can see, " Hux clears his throat and points to the faintly blue projection of the armor. "In the original design there were several weak points."

Hux zooms in on the upper left quadrant of the chest amor, but Kylo still leans forward and sets a hand on the table. As if he is truly inspecting the plastoid plate.

"There's a three inch radius, here - " Hux makes a circle with one long, pale finger, " - that in the original armor had a 20% chance of disengaging the interlocking plates if hit."

"I see." Kylo rests his other hand on the back of Hux's chair, effectively bracketing him in. He allows himself a smirk behind his visor as Hux's sharp inhale. "Go on." His voice sounds low, even to him. Hux shivers slightly.

"We've made several improvements to the original design, including completely changing the interlocking mechanism."

He's quiet throughout Hux's explanation, grunting in acknowledgement in the appropriate parts. He shifts minutely closer over the minutes. Hux almost never falters in his little speech about the shameful lack of technological improvements their predecessors had made, even as his face begins to redden to the tips of his ears.

Hux's attraction to him and his subsequent anxiety about being caught out are at war with each other.

That's fine, that's why Kylo is here.

He shifts again, only minutely closer, and the spike of _panicarousal_ that pulses through Hux makes his own cock twitch.

"Oh, General." He turns to look at Hux, who's pretending not to be disturbed by how close their faces are. "I'm flattered."

The widening of his eyes, the chaotic panic that throbs from him is delicious.

"And here I thought," Kylo continues, moving to murmur into his ear "that you were some bloodless droid."

Hux's shaky exhale is loud in the otherwise silent room, and he has a wild and fleeting thought about how he'd like to swallow that noise.

No, he straightens and mentally rights himself. He's not here to kiss Hux. That's not what this is about.

"I assure you, Ren," Hux rises quickly, the chair pushed backward with a screech. "That I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about." His hands are clenched into fists at his sides, his pale eyes so very wide.

"It's alright, General." He placates, the grin in his voice audible through the vocoder. "These things happen." He cocks his head, as if considering. "I'd even let you."

"Let me what, Ren." Hux grits out.

"Put your mouth on me." Kylo replies easily. A phrase he has practiced many times out loud in order not to shake, be embarrassed.

The silence in the following seconds almost has him thinking he's misstepped somewhere, somehow misinterpreted Hux's attraction. But all he feels emanating from Hux is a heady mix of desire and dread. Kylo almost wants to comfort him. _It's alright,_ he thinks. _I won't be too cruel_.

Kylo takes a small step forward, visor inches from Hux's face.

"Hux." He says gently, as if Hux is some animal that could be spooked. Hux is staring at the space behind Kylos' shoulder, unable to meet his eyes. "I'm not going to beg, although I'm sure you would enjoy that."

Hux's eyes snap to his, one side of his lip curving in faint disgust. He wants to run his cock over that sneer before fucking his mouth so hard he cries.

"Sit down then. " Hux prompts, staring directly in to the visor momentarily before glancing away. Kylo turns the chair so its facing away from the desk. He sits down, back straight and casually shifts his legs wider than they need to be.

Hux is blushing. An odd look, with his ginger hair. His jaw is clenched so hard Ren is having second thoughts. Is Hux really going to let him do this?

Hux lets out a long exhale through his nose and takes a step towards Kylo. He gracefully drops to his knees and Kylos's jaw drops behind his helmet.

"Well, are you going to help me?" Hux sneers, gesturing to Kylos' crotch "Or is trying to find it under all those robes supposed to be part of the appeal?"

"I should make you unbutton it with your teeth." Kylo rumbles, the vocoder making it sound more menacing than he had intended.

Hux shivers. Kylo pushes his outer robe aside, getting to work on his pants. He wills his fingers not to shake as they undo the buttons. _Hux is on his knees. He's agreed to this._

Hux's pale eye's widen after he gets himself out. He's embarrassingly hard, wet at the tip. Hux bites his lip and Kylo pulses in his own, gloved hand. Hux reaches forward and gently grips his shaft, their fingers brushing as Kylo removes his own hand. Hux glances up briefly as he slowly strokes him, his grip cool. He's staring at Kylo in his hand, brow furrowed slightly as if jerking him off is another schematic, a problem to be solved.

"Are you going to take that thing off?" Hux's hands stills as he looks up. "Or should I pretend I'm blowing a droid?" His voice pitches higher on that last sentence, his insecurity slipping through. Kylo bites his lip to stifle a groan.

"I leave the visor on, or I reciprocate. It's your choice."

"Not much of a choice. How do you intend to reciprocate with that thing on?"

"I have hands."

"Oh, a handjob. How tempting."

"You're stalling."

"Take the damn thing off then."

He complies, schooling his features into blankness. He can feel how red his face is, nonetheless.  
He tries to keep his breathing steady, quiet. He doesn't need Hux knowing his good it feels just to have someone else's hand on him. How Kylo is calling on years of discipline to keep from sighing, from fisting his hands into Hux's hair and shoving in his mouth. To keep from asking  _please, already_.

Hux leans forward and presses a lingering, open mouthed kiss to the tip. He glances up nervously and strokes down while fitting the whole head in and sucking softly, wetting him with his tongue. Kylos's toes curl in his boots. _Fuck_.

He bites his lip hard as he watches his cock disappear slowly into Hux's wet, warm mouth. He slowly works more of Kylo in before he gags almost imperceptibly. His mouth is stretched obscenely wide, and Kylo clenches in jaw in automatic sympathy even as he's desperate to push in more, a litany of _yesgoodverygoodHuxyes_ buzzing in his skull.

He had originally considered grabbing Hux by the jaw and fucking his mouth hard. But this, this is so much better. Hux, willing and eager on his knees. Doing his best to please, to impress. He bites his lip to stifle a moan and clenches his fists atop his thighs. Hux is relentless in this, bobbing his head, letting him fuck the back of his soft palate, so fucking warm and wet and _tight_.

Hux shifts and tries to take him even farther. He gags again slightly, the corners of his eyes wet but he doesn't pull off, just goes to suck at the tip. Kylo can't help it, he jerks and comes, grabbing onto Hux's shoulder as he shudders and spills. Hux sucks him through it, and he has a wild, fleeting thought of _I'll come forever, he'll kill me_ before Hux pulls off with a wet gasp.

Immediately Kylo fumbles to put himself back into his pants. Hux steadies himself with a hand on Kylos's knee as he pulls himself up. He can feel the heat of it even as Hux wipes his mouth on the back of his sleeve - an almost childish gesture that seems an odds with what they've just done.

"I'll see you at the meeting at 13:00 then, with Snoke?" Hux asks without meeting his eyes, grabbing his data pad from the desk and tapping on it, as if checking the time of the meeting.

"Yes." He responds, shoving his visor on as he walks across the room and out the door.

 

Afterwards, he paces in his room. His outer cloak and tunic lay crumped on his desk. He had torn them off as soon as he got in; clawing at himself like he could divest himself of the experience as well. Like Hux would forget if only he could get the damn things off, _off_.

He stops in the middle of the room and presses his thumbs into his temples.

"Fuck." He spits.

His plan had only entailed the seduction, the conquest - but not the consequences.  
He clenches his hands into fists, resists the urge to lash out. He thumps a fist to his chest instead. He had not planned what he would say afterwards, what he would do. And now he looks a fool.

"Fuck!" He kicks his desk chair sharply. It spins and catches his foot before tipping over. The throbbing in his ankle stuns him momentarily - all is white and he can hear the overheard lights shuddering from his rage.

His datapad pings with a new message. A rarity. Possibly an emergency.

He stumbles over to it. It's a meeting request from Hux in three days time. At 21:00 hours. In Hux's quarters. 

He presses "accept" in a cold, unsteady wash of relief. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: You should try to write something short, mostly porn!  
> Also me: *spends a ridiculous amount of time googling 'bug anatomy' and 'bug hands??' for one sentence* (I ended up going with 'pincers')


	2. Chapter 2

 Their arrangement continues for months. Kylo schedules a late night meeting in Hux's quarters, and Hux blows him without ever getting off in return. 

Per their agreement, Kylo takes his visor off during their encounters and Hux never asks for reciprocation. 

Hux has a plan, of that Kylo is certain. He'll play the part of cock-hungry slut for now, but Kylo knows Hux isn't the type of man to be content with only half of what he wants. 

Nevertheless, denying him is sweet.

 

After the first time Hux had tried to take control of the situation and sent a meeting request of his own. At first Kylo was relieved; that had been a mistake.  
He had felt Hux's self-congratulatory glee as Kylo entered his rooms at the designated time. Even as he was coming down Hux's throat, Hux thought he had won something - and that just wouldn't do.

After that, he declines all of Hux's requests. 

Instead, he sent requests of his own with no discernable pattern. He resists forming a routine, even though he's always found comfort in them. One week he schedules three meetings, fucking Hux's face hard the last time. The image of Hux slumped against his desk, mouth and neck wet with spit and cum sears itself into his brain. The next morning had left for a mission that lasted 13 days. 

Upon his return he could feel Hux's nervous anticipation when they met on the bridge, as if he was expecting Kylo to shove him into the nearest conference room and use him right then and there. 

Instead, he waits another 13 days. It's harder to wait than he thought it would be, and he takes himself in hand more times than he would like to admit. 

Finally, he sends a meeting request.

 

Kylo enters Hux's quarters at the designated time to find him sitting stiffly at his desk, seemingly absorbed by work on his datapad. He barely glances at Kylo. 

"I thought you had tired of your little game." Hux's nose twitches with the accusation.

"I'm not the type of man who tires of getting his cock sucked."

He ignores Hux's eyeroll as he removes his visor and sets it on the desk along with his gloves. Hux starts to get up from the chair but Kylo puts a firm hand on his shoulder and guides him back down. 

"Don't get up on my account, General."

Hux raises a pale, disdainful eyebrow even as his anticipation pulses through the Force. He shifts in his chair as Kylo pulls out his cock, and Kylo _knows_ he's hard in his jodpurs. He rests a hand on the side of Hux's neck as he guides himself in, Hux instantly running his tongue along the underside. 

He fucks Hux's mouth shallowly and steadily. It's been too long, and he wants to draw this out as long as possible. Hux's eyes are half -closed, his face relaxed as Kylos thrusts steadily in. He looks almost soft like this, pliant and willing; his mouth so warm and wet around his dick. He moves his hand to grab at the short hairs at his nape.  
Hux moans his cock and opens his eyes. He grabs Kylo at the base and takes him deeper, gagging almost inperceptibly. Kylo stifles a gasp and grips Hux's shoulder tight. He glares down at him; Hux, with his slippery wet mouth and damnable tongue. Hux, who just two days ago lead a meeting of the highest officers in the First Order. Who gives speeches to thousands of troopers and officers. Who schemed and killed and clawed his way to the top like the feral vermin he is. 

Who's sucking his cock with such skill and eagerness that Kylo is almost embarrassed for him. 

Hux's eyes meet his as he pulls off, muffles a wet cough into the crook of his elbow even as he strokes Kylo with his other hand.  
Hux, who's always working - _what a good boy_.  
He comes down Hux's throat; one hand on his shoulder and the other back to cradling the nape of his pale, fragile neck.

 

He tells himself that pleasure isn't weakness, and that these encounters are not indicators of a deficiency but a show of strength.  
What does he want? He wants to humiliate Hux.  
Denying oneself is the way of the Jedi, and he won't be a slave to the whims of old men any longer.

 

The water is still hot; it's a small comfort. Kylo stands in the 'fresher letting the sweat and salt from Crait dissolve and vanish down the drain. He doesn't know how long he's been standing there, slumped against the fresher wall. Only that he hasn't been cleansed yet. 

He considers, absently, running himself through with his lightsaber. 

He doesn't want to die, not really. But he wants to hurt. He wants - no, he _needs_ to be punished. He deserves it.

He stumbles to his datapad, water dripping onto the screen as he sends Hux a meeting request.

 

Hux arrives at his quarters at 21:00. Kylo greets him silently at the door, dressed only in his soft black sleep pants. The ends of his hair are still damp from his shower.  
Hux's dark circles are slightly worse, although his uniform is clean and his hair isn't as slick with grease as before. 

_Did you shower just for me?_ The familiar urge to prod Hux's sore spots rises up sharp and sudden in his chest. 

Hux leaves the artificial brightness of the hallway and steps into muted darkness of Kylo's quarters.  
Hux's face is a mask of dutiful serenity but Kylo can feel his anxiety, raucous and clanging, as he leads him to his bedroom.  
Hux stands awkwardly as Kylo takes a seat on the bed, resting back on his palms. He's bruised and aching, scar tissue stretched shiny acoss his torso. He looks Hux straight in the eye. 

"Take off your clothes." He orders quietly. 

"You-" Hux frowns, "You can't be serious."

"I am."

"What is this?" Hux's arms are crossed tightly in front of his chest, but he's angled as if he can slip away as soon as Kylo turns his head. 

"What does it look like?" He's calm. He knows whats going to happen. 

"Like I can't remember the last time I got a full five hours of sleep and the stims are making me hallucinate." He snarls even as his eyes water dangerously; a poor, cornered beast. 

"You're going to fuck me." Kylo says with a calm finality. 

"You're joking."

"Take off your clothes." He hasn't moved from his place on the bed. If Hux really doesn't want to undress he can leave. If Kylos is going to subject himself to this he needs Hux bare like him. That part is non-negotiable. He can't stand any more false separation, these imaginary borders they've constructed between themselves. 

Kylo watches impassively as Hux disrobes. He's methodical, starting with his gloves. His eyes barely leave Kylo's, nostrils flaring in discomfort even as he pretends defiance. It's strange to think that Hux is a person underneath his layers. It's unreal, watching him shed himself and become something new entirely. 

Hux shivers slightly when he's down to just his underwear; all his long, pale limbs on display. His shoulders are narrow, of course, and his hips are slightly wide. He's soft and slim all over. Kylo narrows his gaze to his black briefs. Soft there too, it seems. 

"Am I supposed to fuck you with your pants on?" Hux snips, hands balled into fists at his sides. 

Kylo pulls off his pants and drops them to the floor. He's soft, too. He knows he's not going to enjoy this; that's the point. 

He shifts so he's sitting back against the wall at the head of the bed, pillow shoved up somewhat uncomfortably behind his back. Hux yanks down his underwear and sits stiffly next to him on the bed, looking his fill at Kylo's body but not his face. 

"Do you have any-" Hux's jaw snaps shut as he falters. "Supplies?" He finishes, obviously embarrassed.

Kylo raises an eyebrow and floats a bottle of lubricant from his nightstand to plop into Hux's lap. It takes him a few seconds to tear his gaze away from Hux's pink cock, hardening against his thigh. His orange pubic hair, shockingly bright against his pale skin. 

"Well, lets get to it then." Hux swallows and lifts his chin authoritatively. "Lay back"

He lays back as instructed, willing his body into obedience, relaxation. He shivers as Hux lightly runs a hand along his calf, up his thigh. He tracks Kylo's abdominal muscles to the scar that begins on his right pectoral. He can almost hear the clicking and whirring of Hux's rigid, mechanical mind. He's been given a gift, but he wants more. He wants to disassemble Kylo; to catalogue and name every part of him

"You've done this before?" Hux asks crisply, squeezing the lubricant onto his palm. 

"Of course." Kylo scoffs. It's true, technically. Ben had done this twice before. It had been with the same man, and both times it had hurt. He hadn't come. 

Hux slicks his fingers up and Kylo tenses, ready for the sting of penetration. Instead Hux bends to press a kiss at the juncture of his thigh, fingers cool and slick and rubbing along his hole.

"Relax. " Hux mumurs against his cock, and licks a wet line from root to tip. Kylo almost laughs, wants to make a joke about Hux having sucked his cock enough, but he loses his train of thought when Hux sucks at his tip, the finger at his hole still pressing, massaging. It feels so kriffing good, he can't help but buck his hips a little as Hux's finger sinks inside him.

"You don't have to. To open me up." He writhes as Hux fucks him steadily with one finger, his mouth tight around the head of his cock. " Like. A fucking virgin." 

Hux releases his cock with a 'pop' and withdraws his finger. He doesn't answer as he slicks two fingers and presses them in, brow furrowed in concentration.  
Kylo trains his gaze on the ceiling, biting his lip to stifle a whimper as Hux moves inside him. 

"You can just. You know." He's babbling now, but he can't stop. "Put it in."

Hux's fingers still inside him and Kylo peers over. Hux is hard, cock thicker than Kylo might have guessed and flushed pink. 

"Is that what you want?" He asks primly as his fingers scissor and Kylo chokes. "Supreme Leader?"

"Yes" He grits out. "Fuck me until you come. And then leave."

"You'd like that." Hux says slowly, skeptical. "If I used you." Hux swallows and his fingers speed up. "Used you how I wanted. Like you were nothing." 

"I'm making us even" He pants, although that's not entirely true. Hux knows it as well. He's not sure he can explain - he wants pain as both a form of punishment and distraction. A beating would work well enough, but he's already had a few of them. He needs an ache only Hux can give him. 

Kylo doesn't deign to look at him when Hux finally pulls his fingers out and slicks his cock. He stares at the ceiling, trying to ignore the clicking of the bottle cap, the way Hux hisses as he slicks himself. How hard his own cock is, laying blood-hot against his belly. 

This isn't going how its supposed to go. He needs to think of a way to get them back on track, to make Hux-

His jaw drops as Hux pushes in, slow but insistent, the _pleasurepain_ of the stretch spiking through him. Hux bottoms out with a low grunt, his face next to Kylo's.

"Fuck." He grimaces, body tense as if in pain. "You're tight."

"Fuck me." Kylo's hooks his ankles around the small of Hux's back, one hand gripping his narrow shoulder and the other his ass. 

"As you wish," Hux grunts as moves slowly, steadily inside him. "Supreme Leader."

"Keep up that cheek." Kylo swallows, "And I'll have you demoted." 

Hux shudders above him, ducking his head to nip at Kylo's neck. Unimaginative bureaucratic - of course he'd get off on this type of dirty talk. 

"You can do it harder." He says when Hux continues fucking into him at his sure, steady pace. It hurts a bit, he's stretched wide - but the sharp sparks of pleasure are unbearable. 

"No."  
"I had thought you'd want some payback." Their faces are so close, he can smell the standard soap Hux uses for his hair. " For all those times I fucked your face and left you hard."

Hux's face twists, a his hairline damp with sweat. "Some of us don't get off on withholding." He reaches between them and grasps Kylo's cock. 

Kylo stifles a whimper. He wants to slap Hux's hand away, but that seems akin to losing, somehow. He had wanted Hux to hurt him, but Hux is intent on doing exactly the opposite of what Kylo wants. 

"Can't even be rough when you've been given permission, can you?" He licks his lips and meets Hux's eyes. "You're soft, Hux."

Hux snarls, and he snaps his hips hard into Kylo. Fuck. _Yes._ This is what he needs. 

"You don't think this is punishment? " Hux resumes fucking him sweetly, and Kylo gnashes his teeth in frustration. 

"You're going to cum." Hux breathes into his ear. "And its going to feel so fucking good." Hux strokes his cock and Kylo digs his fingers into Hux's shoulder hard in return. "You won't be able to get off without thinking about it, wishing I was inside you."

His spine bows and he clenches around Hux. He's blind with rage even as Hux fucks his orgasm out of him, spilling white and hot over his chest.

 

Kylo wakes with a jolt. The lightsaber is in his hand and ignited before realizes what woke him. 

Hux is frozen, one arm half into his uniform jacket. Kylo switches off his saber and places it back on the side table. He has nothing to be ashamed of. His reflexes are outstanding. Hux should be awed.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Kylo grumbles. The chronometer reads 03:30. 

"I've slept enough." Hux asserts, shaky fingers attempting to button his uniform shirt. "There are things that require my attention." His hair is loose, falling softly around his eyes.

"You look like shit, you know." Kylo crosses his arms and leans back. "A man of the edge of a nervous breakdown doesn't exactly inspire confidence in new leadership."

Hux trains his gaze on Kylo, buttoning forgotten. He opens his mouth as if to say something, but cocks an eyebrow instead. Kylo knows what he's thinking: _Are you talking about me, or yourself?_

"Alpha shift doesn't begin until 08:00. My alarm goes off at 06:30." He shifts down onto his side and turns away from Hux. Kylo needs all his staff functioning at optimum level if they are to crush the Resistance. 

He hears a clinking sound as Hux undoes his belt, the soft sound of fabric over skin. Hux carefully climbs back into the bed, as if Kylo is already asleep. Kylo swallows hard and stares into the darkness as Hux shifts slightly closer over the minutes. 

"Fucking freezing in here." Hux murmurs, the cool tip of his nose brushing the base of Kylo's neck. 

Kylo exhales and closes his eyes. He sleeps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for every comment/kudo! I cherish and hoard each one.


End file.
